This invention relates in general to fiberoptic equipment and deals more specifically with improvements in fiberoptic splice organizers of the type used in telecommunication applications to provide mechanical protection for one or more splices, each splice having been formed either by fusing or adhesively bonding two optical fibers together in end-to-end relation after the fibers have been accurately coaxially aligned. Further environmental protection for the spliced fibers is usually provided by encapsulating the entire splice organizer within a weather resistant closure or casing in a manner well-known in the telecommunications art.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved splice organizer of the aforedescribed general type particularly adapted for rapid field assembly and without necessity for special tools and which provides strain relief for the fiberoptic cables which contain the optical fibers which have been spliced. It is a further aim of the invention to provide an improved splice organizer for holding splices which may vary greatly in number and which may be readily adapted for receiving and holding splices which vary in size. Yet another aim of the present invention is to provide a splice organizer which has storage space to accommodate loops of fiber having at least 3 inch radial bends to enable splice repair without requiring cable replacement and which will fit within existing enclosures or casings to facilitate system upgrading.